


Notturno

by porcelainsocks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsocks/pseuds/porcelainsocks
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky még nem biztos abban, hogy készen áll a saját érzelmeire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nem túl tartalmas, nem túl egyértelmű, de az egyértelmű, hogy a világnak nagy szüksége van rájuk. És hogy azt akartam, hogy Otabek zongorázzon. Olvasáshoz ajánlom ezt a zseniális darabot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtIW2r1EalM, illetve a történetet részben ihlető verset: http://vers-versek.hu/toth-arpad/notturno/

Szokatlanul puha dallam hasított keresztül az aréna jeges levegőjén - századjára is megszólalt ugyanaz a melódia, amit a hangszórók napok óta játszottak minden edzés után. A pálya üres volt, a klub sportolói már legalább fél órája elhagyták az épületet; egy pár korcsolya siklott még végig a karcos jégen.

Yuri torkában dobogó szívvel kapaszkodott meg a pálya peremében. Százszor és százszor látta már Viktor koreográfiáját, százszor és százszor mutatta be ő maga is; Viktor tapsolt, Yakov a fejét ingatta és büszkén mosolygott, és Mila álla teljesen leesett, mikor egymás után ugrott meg két négyszerest, és Yuuri is vigyorogva ujjongott a pálya mellett. Öt teljes percre a világ megint neki állt meg, és mégis úgy érezte, hogy minden hiába volt.

Az öt és fél percből négy lett és egy nagy esés - gépies mozdulatokkal  porolta le edzőnadrágját, és a falra akasztott, hatalmas órára pillantott, ami szerint még negyvenöt perce maradt gyakorolni. Tekintettel lévén arra, hogy a másnapra készülő meglepetése még mindig nem volt tökéletes, bal korcsolyájával a pálya szegélyébe rúgott, és egy dühös hörgéssel rohant az öltözők felé.

\- Mi ez az attitűd? - Viktor próbálta túlharsogni a zenét. - Sipirc vissza a jégre!

De Yuri ügyet sem vetett Viktorra, még kevésbé a karjait értetlenül széttáró Yuurira; szinte lerugdosta lábairól a korcsolyákat, és még mielőtt belebújt volna viseltes tornacipőibe, nagyot dobbantott a padlón. Dühös volt magára, a világra, még Viktorra is, aki a legkevésbé érdemelte meg - úgy robogott ki az öltöző felé vezető folyosóra, mint aki nem lát és nem hall.

Csak akkor fújta ki a mellkasában rekedt, nagy sóhajt, mikor a mosdó mechanikus zárja a helyére kattant. Eladdig nem is érezte, mennyire szüksége van néhány percnyi szünetre, akár az erősen vegyszerszagú mosdóban.

Lábszárait a lehajtott fedelű WC-ülőkére húzva ölelte át, és az orra alatt morogva, lehunyt szemmel dőlt a tartálynak. Soha nem érzett még olyan nyomást, ami ne motiválta volna arra, hogy csinálja jobban, ugorjon magasabbra, nyújtsa egyenesebben a lábát - most mégis tehetetlennek érezte magát, olyannyira, hogy szüksége volt egy Katsuki Yuuri-féle mosdóban üldögélésre.

Minden olyan forgatókönyvszerű volt, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és néhány visszafojtott lélegzettel eltelt másodperc után valaki az ő kabinja ajtaján kopogtatott. Nem válaszolt -  _ ha elhiszem, hogy nem vagyok itt, akkor tényleg nem vagyok itt,  _ kántálta magában egyre hangosabban -, de a kopogás nem maradt el.

\- Yuri - szólította meg egy túl ismerős hang. - Csak ez az ajtó van kulcsra zárva…

\- Hagyj békén, Katsuki - mordult fel Yuri, és homlokát a térdeire hajtotta.

\- Elmondod, mi a baj?

\- Semmi közöd hozzá - ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Yuri szívét nagyon nyomta már az a dolog, de egyszerűen képtelen lett volna bárkinek hangosan kimondani az igazat, még magának sem ment, hiába próbálta.

Viktor is hiába kérdezősködött, mikor a kezébe nyomta a CD-t azzal az instrukcióval, hogy koreografáljon rá egy egész szabad programot, lehetőleg minél hamarabb. Nem mondott semmit, mert magának sem merte bevallani, mennyire fontos, hogy időben elkészüljön a program. Erősködött, mikor Viktor először meghallgatta a rajta lévő hanganyagot és azt mondta, hogy  „ nem illik az imidzséhez”; mire Yuri azzal jött, hogy változtatni akar rajta. Repesett a szíve, amikor végre elkészült a koreográfia, és bár Viktor vonakodva még megpróbálta utoljára eltéríteni tőle, a szívverése túl hangos volt ahhoz, hogy meghallja.

\- Szombat van, illetve mindjárt vasárnap, aludni akarok, de Viktor nem enged haza, amíg veled nem végzett - dünnyögte Yuuri kissé ingerülten, és ásított egyet. - Szerintem igenis van hozzá közöm.

Talán igazságtalan volt, hogy neki is a pálya mellett kellett virrasztania ilyen későn, de erről már nem Yuri tehetett. Dacosan vonta maga elé karjait, hogy még véletlenül se szóljon egy szót se.

\- Van köze a különleges vendégünk ma este érkező gépéhez? - tette fel Yuuri a borzasztóan nyilvánvaló kérdést, és tompa puffanással dőlt az ajtónak.

Yuri legszívesebben hangosan és csúnyán leteremtette volna, de torkán akadtak a szavak. Igaza volt, hogyne lett volna igaza, mégis annyira telibe találta a dolgot, hogy Yuri majdnem beleszédült a felismerésbe - sokadjára. Fülébe csengett a dallam, amivel kelt és feküdt, és amit megmutatott a nagyapjának is, aki mosolyogva borzolta össze a haját és azt mondta, hogy Yakov sem választhatott volna szebb darabot számára.

Sem Viktor, sem a nagyapja, sem Yakov nem tudták, miért is ragaszkodott ennyire ahhoz a  _ noktürnhöz  _ \- ráhagyták, nehezen Viktor is megbékélt vele, sőt miután jégre vitték a programot, egészen meg is szerette -, mégis úgy érezte, hogy Katsuki Yuuri átlát rajta.

\- Persze, hogy van - válaszolta meg Yuuri néhány másodperccel később a saját kérdését.

A csend nem egészen volt kínos, sokkal inkább nehéz a levegőben lógó szavaktól. Yurit belülről égette minden, aminek már régen ki kellett volna törnie belőle - de mégis hogyan tudott volna pont erről beszélni bárkinek?

\- Nem fogom egyikünk idejét sem húzni, mert azt már te megtetted helyettem - köhintett az idősebb, és Yuri szinte látta lelki szemei előtt, ahogy laposakat pislogva veti hátát a kék ajtónak. - Viktor hozzávetőleg három perc múlva be fog rontani ide, és vagy magadtól kijössz, vagy ő rángat ki, szóval ha van valami, ami a szívedet nyomja, ki vele, aztán indulás vissza - tette még hozzá barátságos ajánlatként.

Yuri azonban jobban felkapta a vizet - körmeit a tenyerébe vájta, mielőtt kibukhatott volna belőle valami otrombaság. Nem akart semmi rosszat mondani, már egyáltalán nem akart semmit mondani.

\- Katsuki, megtennél nekem valamit? - harmadjára szólalt meg, amióta magára zárta a kabin ajtaját, és a hangja olyan furcsán távolinak és bágyadtnak tűnt, hogy még ő is meglepődött rajta. - Tartóztasd fel a pasid még három percig. Összeszedem magam, ígérem.

Tudta, hogy Yuuri utálja, ha a pasijának nevezi Viktort -  _ olyan szörnyen hangzik!, _ fakadt ki néhány nappal korábban -, de egyikük sem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy vitába bocsátkozzanak, így Yuuri csendben kicsoszogott az öltöző mosdójából, Yuri pedig végre egyedül maradhatott fojtó gondolataival.

Tennie kellett valamit, mert szorított az idő - körülbelül még nyolc órája volt a következő edzéséig, egyben a nagy pillanatáig, és a programja egyelőre pocsékul állt. Nem vághatta sutba azt, amire annyit készült, hogy aztán valami olcsó indokkal meghátráljon!

Bár közel sem érezte azt a tüzet, amire szüksége volt, elfordította a kabin zárját, és haját megrázva rontott ki a mosdóból, hogy olyan gyorsan rohanjon a pályához, ahogy csak tud. Szinte beleugrott a pad alá hajított korcsolyákba, és a jégpálya peremén ujjaival unottan doboló Viktor felé intett.

A zene újra elindult - de ezúttal nem a tüzet kereste magában. Helyette felidézte azt a napot, mikor először hallotta őt zongorázni. Nem tudta, hogyan juthatott ideje zongoraórákra az edzések mellett, hiszen ha valaki, akkor ő aztán tudta, milyen az, ha valakinek gyermekkora óta tökéletesen kell teljesítenie - aztán nagyon egyszerű magyarázatot adott. Az édesanyja zongorát tanít egy helyi zeneiskolában, és ő tanította meg játszani, csak mint a húgát. Akkor szörnyen butának érezte magát, és inkább azt mondta neki, hogy játsszon még valamit, a kedvencét.

És ő játszott. Ujjai puhán siklottak a fehér és fekete billentyűkön, olyan szelíd magabiztossággal, ahogyan ő szokott siklani a jégen. Yuri el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan szerethet bele kétszer ugyanabba az emberbe - igazság szerint azt is nehezen fogta fel, hogy egyszer már megtörtént -, de lehunyt szemekkel hallgatta, mert nem mert ránézni, nehogy megtörjön a varázs.

A végén tapsolt, kimért lelkesedéssel, magában sikoltozva és képzeletben a haját tépve; annyi évig szinte kínosan figyelt arra, hogy ne mutasson magából semmit, és ő mégis rávette, hogy megnyíljon. Előtte, csakis előtte.

Azóta nem telt el nap, hogy Yuri ne idézte volna fel a zongoradarabot, szerencséjére jobb híján még meg is kérdezte tőle, hogy mit játszik. Noha nehéz volt kiszűrnie Chopin Noktürnjei közül az ő kedvencét, egyik éjszaka megtalálta; és akkor határozta el, hogy meg kell lépnie valamit.

A darab már jócskán a felénél járt, mikor néhány másodpercre lehunyta a szemeit - és nem akart nekik hinni, mikor újra kinyitotta őket.

Otabek Altin a pálya szélén könyökölt, és az a puha szeretet sugárzott róla, amit akkor érzett. Amit mindig érez.Elvétett egy ugrást is a meglepetéstől és a hirtelen hőtől, ami pulóvere, mi több, bőre alá szökött. Be kellett fejeznie a programot.

\- Rubinstein? Jó választás - biccentett elismerően Otabek, mikor a hangszórók elhallgattak.

_ Csak te lehetnél jobb választás,  _ tűzte hozzá gondolatban Yuri, és megtörölte az arcát, hogy némileg titkolja, a füle tövéig elvörösödött.

Épp csak annyi távolságot hagyott maguk között, amennyit illik - tulajdonképpen nem tudta, mi az illem ilyen téren, ezért olyan közel simult a korláthoz, hogy szinte érezte az idősebb meleg leheletét az arcán. Yuri nem szólt, ugyan mit tudott volna mondani; csendben gyönyörködött a fiúban, kettejükben.

\- Mikor érkeztél? - kérdezte végül mégis azon a hangon, amit utoljára a mosdóban hallott magától. Nem tetszett neki.

\- Úgy… Harminc perce? Nem tudom, kicsit még minden zavaros - vakarta meg a tarkóját Otabek, és mikor újra megmarkolta a korlátot, szándékosan vagy véletlenül, de a kisujjuk összeért.

\- Azt hittem, csak holnap jössz, mert ez… Meglepetés lett volna - Yuri el akarta húzni a kezét zavarában, mégsem tette. 

\- Meglepetés…? - tárta szét karjait az idősebb, és félresöpört egy Yuri copfjából kiszabadult arany tincset. - Gondoltam, beugrok, mielőtt bejelentkezek a hotelbe, Viktor is azt mondta, hogy még itt vagytok, szóval… Én is itt vagyok.

Otabek szemei sarkában apró mosolyráncok szaladtak össze, szinte névre szólóan Yuri kedvéért. Mintha a Föld egy pillanatra megszűnt volna forogni, Yuri kizárta a hátuk mögött csöndesen meghúzódó Viktor és Yuuri árgus pillantásait, akármilyen nehéz is volt megállnia, hogy ne fenyegesse meg őket valami értelmetlenséggel.

\- Elkísérhetlek a hotelig, ha gondolod…

\- Inkább én kísérnélek hazáig - veregette meg a vállát Otabek. - Na gyere, már így is elmúlt éjfél - hagyta, hogy az alacsonyabb megkapaszkodjon karjában, és térdre ereszkedve segítette le lábáról a korcsolyáját is.

\- Gyönyörű volt, Yura - súgta a fülébe, és miután körbepillantott, átvetette karját a vállán; így sétáltak el az öltöző felé, kettesben.

 

\- Vitya, mi ez a vigyor? - csapta vállon szerelmét Yuuri.

\- Csak a büszkeség, tudod - Viktor drámaian törölt le mutatóujjával egy képzelt könnyet. - Annyi programjában segítettem már neki, kicsit mintha az apja is lennék…

Yuuri szemeit forgatva mosolyodott el. - Mondtam, hogy majd egyszer megbeszéljük az apa-témát is, rendben? De most egy ideig még rád van szükségem.

A fiatalabb átkarolta párja nyakát, és incselkedő csókot nyomott ajkaira. Viktor mintha az átlagosnál is többet beszélt volna gyermekvállalásról, holott mindketten tisztában voltak saját akadályaikkal.

\- Nem kell rögtön kombinálni, lyubimiy - súgta Viktor karcos hangon, és éppen annyira harapott rá Yuuri fülcimpájára, hogy ő is úgy érezze, ideje hazaindulni. 

**Author's Note:**

> A Viktuurit a végéről nem hagyhattam ki, sajnálom.  
> Petit magyarázat: Rubinstein játsza azt a noktürnt, amire Yuri a fantáziám világában korcsolyázik.


End file.
